


The Snow Outside

by aesthetic_cl0wn, snOwtear (aesthetic_cl0wn)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Goodbye my precious Hanji, angst ahoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthetic_cl0wn/pseuds/aesthetic_cl0wn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthetic_cl0wn/pseuds/snOwtear
Summary: Warning: contains Chapter 132 spoilers.On cold nights, Levi feels her presence...well, almost.Chapter 132 gave me the feeeels, so I decided to post this heh.
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë
Comments: 11
Kudos: 74





	The Snow Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Hii thanks for clicking the link. Imagine your OTP here if you want!!!

On cold nights, he almost feels her presence. His memories of her swirl around, flurrying through the claustrophobic, enclosed room like the snow outside. He recalls her cheeky grin, her brights eyes. (He even misses her greasy hair. It was better than nothing.) He thinks of her firm grip, her kisses, both the passionate ones and the ever so gentle ones. It seems as though he is hearing her reassuring words, coaxing him into her open arms. But now, he will never feel her warm embrace again.

His heart swells at every thought; he can't control the tears that fall. For he will forever have a gaping hole in his heart where she once was. The long fingers of death stole her away, snatching her from a place she wanted to be. Where he wanted her to be too.

He remembers her face, not a trace of desperation in her eyes - or rather, eye. She did not fear death. She only feared leaving him behind, all alone in a cruel world she never got to fix. Till the end, she was still thinking about humanity more than herself. Sacrifice your heart. She had followed the motto she sweared by since day one. 

Her heart had been his. He treasured it, held it fast, held it tight until the day she had to take it with her. 

Titans broke their walls and made them weak. She broke his walls and made him stronger. 

But she did not live to see how her love had changed his world.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, first time posting on my own without the crazy girl, hope to do a project together soon...


End file.
